So What?
by lostmoonchild
Summary: He tried to say that they had families but all the proud Saiyan was willing to say was, "So what?"


lostmoonchild: I get bored easily. When I get bored, fics are thought up. When fics get thought up, they go in the notebook. After that, it's only a matter of time before they're written and posted. Some fics don't get posted while others do. Those that don't get posted get stored away until a later date. This fic was just thought up and went through the whole process.

Disclaimer: DBZ no mine so no sue. lostmoonchild no have anything to be sued for and it's hard to sell sanity on ebay when one doesn't have sanity to sell.

* * *

So What?

Part of him knew that this was wrong, that they shouldn't be doing this. They both had wives and children to think of so why were they doing this? "Vegeta, we shouldn't." Goku tried telling the older male above him. "We have families."

"So what?"

How could he convince Vegeta that they shouldn't be doing this? How could he tell the proud Saiyan that they needed to think of their families? What would they say if they were to discover this?

His questions held no answers at the moment but he needed to come up with something quick. He couldn't fight back right now and he couldn't figure out why. All he knew was that some part of him was telling him to stay put and not to make a fuss. That this was perfectly natural.

He bit back a groan as Vegeta's fingers began touching him, lightly tracing the lines of his muscles. He wanted to scream, to call for help.

So why wasn't he?

A hiss escaped the younger Saiyan's lips as he felt Vegeta's fingers brush against the growing bulge in his pants. "Vegeta, think of our wives. What will they say?" Goku tried again.

Vegeta's dark eyes narrowed slightly in response, forcing himself to remember that the other fighter had grown up in a world where this was forbidden. Stupid humans being concerned with breeding. Didn't they understand that it was all right for two members of the same gender to come together for a night of passion?

No, of course not. They continuously insisted on destroying their own planet and panicking because they couldn't figure out how it had happened to begin with. None of them seemed to be willing to take the blame for anything. They were all just fully prepared to blame each other for whatever was going wrong.

Now he was left with the task of showing his idiot rival that it was okay. Why he cared, he didn't know. Some part of him probably just wanted to retain some kind of proof that their species was still alive and flowing strong.

All he really wanted was to retain some kind of dominance over the younger Saiyan. He couldn't retain dominance when it came to strength but maybe he could retain dominance another way. He was older and it was only natural that he showed the younger man one of their people's many quirks.

"Do you think they'll find out?"

Goku didn't answer and somehow Vegeta figured that he wouldn't even breathe a word about this to anybody. He was ashamed by how he felt right now and was probably even more ashamed because he didn't understand it. Why in the hell feel ashamed for something that wasn't understood or was natural? Completely idiotic.

Stupid humans corrupting a Saiyan warrior like this. They always seemed to make a mess that he had to clean up. The amount of corruption they had done to the man beneath him was just another example of their corruption habits. Honestly, how in the hell could a species so idiotic still exist?

If he would have gotten his way years ago, the entire world would be gone. Then again, so would Bulma and their two children. They wouldn't exist and he'd never know the feeling of being a parent.

Probably a good thing he hadn't destroyed Earth but that didn't mean the urge was completely gone. Whenever he had to deal with something that made no sense, that went against what he had been taught, it was just another headache.

And this headache was by far the greatest. It was honestly no wonder why humans as a species were so messed up. They made rules that made no sense and decided that anybody who broke those rules were nothing more than damned.

As he touched the taller man's body, he untied and guided the other's larger hands as he showed Goku what to do. He would be patient, Vegeta decided, and show him that this was okay. He could be patient while teaching him this lesson.

After all, instinct only went so far and the idiot was clearly suppressing most of his instincts to satisfy that irritating creature he called a wife. What Goku saw in the woman was beyond him but it had to have been something interesting enough to make him stick around.

He didn't understand why Vegeta was showing him this or why he was getting aroused. All he knew was that he wanted something but he didn't know what it was that he wanted. "We can't." Goku gasped again.

Was he still trying to claim that their families had to know? Their wives were the only ones that weren't Saiyan or even part. Everybody else in their families (minus Gohan's wife) had Saiyan blood within them. When the time came then they'd understand. Right now he needed to teach the taller man beneath him that this was natural for them. "So what if our wives find out? It'll be easy enough to explain." Vegeta answered patiently. "This is part of who we are."

Pants left Goku's lips as he felt Vegeta's hands touching him, teasing every single nerve in his body. He felt like he was burning alive without any visible fire. "Please." Goku panted softly.

Whatever it was that he was asking for, he couldn't say. As he watched Vegeta's expression, the Saiyan prince understood exactly what it was. "No more trying to hide behind our families." Vegeta warned. "You will learn everything that made our race so great."

A hiss left the taller man's lips as he felt the cool air hit his skin as Vegeta completely stripped him. His dark eyes watched as the smaller male calmly undressed as well, his dark eyes showing lust.

Time held no meaning as Goku felt Vegeta's hands exploring his body, showing him the best places to touch and how much pressure to apply. When he felt Vegeta preparing to enter him, Goku felt his body stiffen. He could see how endowed Vegeta was and knew that he wasn't going to fit. "Relax." Vegeta ordered softly, his breath lightly dusting the shell of Goku's ear. "Just relax."

His body wanted to fight against the intrusion but he forced himself to listen to the older male. He could trust Vegeta. That fact had been proven how many times now? Maybe a dozen times or more?

Goku closed his eyes as he felt Vegeta moving within him and allowed his hands to touch the smaller male's body. He wanted to show Vegeta that he was okay with this at the moment. He'd worry about feeling guilty later on for cheating on his wife.

Then again, Vegeta was doing the same thing. He was married and cheating too. He was right, their families didn't need to know what they were doing.

Goku threw his head back as Vegeta wrapped his fingers around his length, pumping in rhythm with each thrust. White dots began to dance in front of the younger man's eyes as Vegeta repeatedly hit a spot within him that sent jolts up his spine.

With each jolt, the younger man forgot temporarily how to breathe as he pushed against his partner. How could he have gone against this feeling for so long? How could he have denied this pleasure that his body had clearly wanted for however long?

He fought back the cries that threatened to leave his lips as Vegeta's movements grew harder and more violent. Blood poured from everyplace that their nails dug into, their dark eyes burning as they stared at each other. This was their dance, one that their people had done for centuries.

His entire body tensed as nothing else seemed to exist, his breath catching for a few moments as he distantly felt something warm and sticky splattering across his abdomen while something else seemed to be leaking out of him. Some part of him knew exactly what it was and wanted to be disgusted while another part didn't care one way or the other.

Vegeta was right. So what if their families found out? They could easily explain the whole thing. Bulma had done a study on Saiyan habits and had concluded a few distinct differences between Earthlings and Saiyans. As far as she would probably be concerned, this was just another thing that needed to be studied.

Goku's eyes closed as he felt Vegeta lying down next to him, apparently temporarily satisfied. If their eating habits were anything to go by, they would have another round in a while. Until then it would be better the get some rest.

To quote Vegeta during this whole thing, "So what?"

* * *

lost moonchild: Okay, I honestly couldn't think up a halfway decent ending so I decided to settle for this. My brother and I got into a bitch slapping contest over the right to have grapes for a snack. Yes, we're kind of crazy when it comes to midnight snacks but it's more fun than just saying, "Okay, this is what we've got. You want some?" Anyway, read and review!


End file.
